My Neville
by Vampire-Starship Ranger-Girl
Summary: Hannah is a forgetful and stubborn, fifth year Gryffindor, who loves chocolate. She's had just about enough of Umbridge, even if it's only October! Just one of the reasons why Neville Longbottom loves her as much as he does. But a trip to Umbridge's office leaves only pain. *A one-shot for one of my awesomely amazing friends XD*


**Authors Notes: HEY! Ok, so I asked one of my amazing friends if she wanted me to write her a Harry Potter one-shot. So, BananaLollypop (Hannah) I hope you enjoy XD I own nothing and no one you recognise :) Please review XD**

* * *

There was only one person in the Gryffindor common room. Me. It was Saturday, mid-October, the beginning of fifth year. I sat on the floor, close to the warm blazing fire...just sitting there, content with the silence. I closed my eyes, and smiled slightly despite what was going on with the school at the moment. I _really _didn't like Umbridge. I felt arms snake around me, and suddenly I was leaning back against someone, my head resting on their chest. My small smile grew, and turned into a mad grin...like the Doctor in Doctor Who.

"Where have you been?" I asked, looking up into his eyes.

"Herbology. I was helping Professor Sprout." Neville chuckled. "I told you yesterday...like I said you could come along."

I looked down. Whoops. Hey, not my fault I'm forgetful!

"Hannah, I thought I was supposed to be the forgetful one." Neville said.

"It's lonely being the only one. Just look at the Doctor." I told him, looking back into his soft chocolate brown eyes. "Or Rory being the only one guarding Amy when she's in The Pandorica.

"You're comparing me to the Doctor?"

"Kind of...mainly Rory though."

Neville smiled. I loved his smile.

"Well, if I'm Rory...then you're my Amy." Neville chuckled.

"Too damn right I am!" I smiled.

Neville stroked my long light brown hair. He was the only other person I let touch my hair. Everyone else just messed it up. I sighed happily, content with the silence that followed. Just perfect.

* * *

Neville and I sat there, in front of the fire, for a while. With the warmth from the fire and Neville stroking my hair, I could just have happily fallen asleep; I mean I woke up so bloody early that morning, but that chance was snatched away quickly.

"Come on George!" a voice yelled.

"Oh they suck!" I groaned.

I felt Neville's laugh vibrate through him.

"I'm running as fast as I can Fred!" another voice called.

Neville and I turned our heads. Fred and George came running full speed through the portrait hole, jumping to a stop. Both boys collapsed to their hands and knees panting hard. They looked like a pair of dogs running away from baby pulling at their tails.

"You two alright?" I asked, struggling to keep myself from laughing at them.

"Snape...prank...don't ask!" Fred panted.

"Oh...Merlin...can't breathe!" George groaned, falling to his back.

I shook my head, letting out a silent giggle. It took a couple of minutes of heavy breathing for the Twins to regain control of themselves. They both slumped down on a sofa to the right of Neville and me, leaning their heads back against the back of it. It was really hard not to laugh.

"Umbridge is looking for you by the way, Hannah." they said simultaneously.

"Eugh! What does that old toad want know?!" I moaned.

"Don't ask us."

I sighed exasperatedly. Might as well get it over and done with as soon as I could. I slowly stood up and started to walk away. A hand caught my wrist softly, keeping me in place. Neville looked up at me with those big chocolate brown eyes – mmmm, chocolate...nom nom nom.

"Want me to tag along?" Neville asked, a little worried.

"No, I'll be fine...and I'll be back ASAP." I told him.

Neville stood up, so our eyes were level.

"Are you sure?" Neville asked. "Last time..."

"I promise." I said.

I kissed him lightly before, reluctantly, leaving.

* * *

It didn't take long for the old toad to find me and drag me into her office. She made me sit down in the same chair I had the last time I was in her way-to-pink-and-cat filled office. Don't get me wrong, I love cats...but this was like an obsession. This time, there was no quill or parchment.

"Miss Burgess, it seems that you've been skipping classes as well as sneaking out after hours. Why?"

"Oh, didn't you know? I sleep walk." I replied sarcastically. "And for the skipping class thing, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I will not tolerate you speaking to me like that, or you lying to me!"

"And what are you gunna do about it? Not like I can write with my other hand."

I didn't see it coming. All I felt was a throbbing pain on the back of my right hand.

"You may leave now." Umbitch told me, with an all too sweet tone.

I didn't need to be told twice. I jumped out of the chair, got the hell out of her office, and ran back to the Gryffindor common room as fast as I could.

* * *

The pain was so intense I swear I thought about letting Fluffy bite it off. I sprinted past many students and teachers on my way to the common room, not stopping at any of them. I felt the tears rushing down my cheeks, like mini rivers. I scrambled to the portrait hole, continuing to run...until I crashed into someone.

"Hey, what happened?" Neville asked in a panic, placing a hand on my face.

I raised my right hand, palm facing me. Neville took it in his free hand. He saw the words 'I must not tell lies' burning red again...they had just started fading. Gently, Neville pressed his lips to the back of my hand, wiping tears from my cheek with the thumb of his other hand. Neville dropped my hand, and proceeded to wrap his arms around me. Just holding me.

"I swear, I will not let her do that again." Neville whispered in my ear.

I nodded, burring my head in his neck, snaking my arms around his neck.

"I love you Neville Longbottom." I choked out quietly.

"I love you too Hannah Burgess." Neville whispered back softly, kissing my cheek.

I closed my eyes, steadying my breathing. Just standing there with Neville. My amazingly, wonderful, clumsy, forgetful Neville.

* * *

_**Hope it was alright XD Please review XD**_

_**Thanks everyone XD**_


End file.
